Mona
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Pomona Sprout llegó a ser profesora, lo que significaba muchos ojos viéndola, pero en un inicio soportar eso no era tan sencillo. Por suerte en el camino aprendió a controlarlo, a soportarlo. Y también ganó una buena amiga que la acompañó incluso en profesión.
1. Como en casa

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos.  
_

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2017" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

 _ **Personaje:** Pomona Sprout._

* * *

 ** _Como en casa_ **

Pomona Sprout no estaba acostumbrada a resaltar. Le producía un efecto paralizante que alguien detuviera su atención en ella de cualquier manera posible, así que cuando el director Dippet la nombró el día de la selección, se quedó un minuto entero estática, sin moverse, como si hubiera echado raíces y de repente fuera uno de los árboles del bosque prohibido.

Afortunadamente supo sobreponerse y reaccionar, caminando temerosa hacia el taburete para sentarse y dejar que el sombrero seleccionador cumpliera su trabajo.

—¡Hufflepuff! —Anunció el objeto, y todos los alumnos de la casa de los tejones aplaudieron felices. Pomona se levantó y fue rumbo a la mesa, en donde la recibieron con alegría y miradas amables.

Por primera vez no se sentía mal tener las miradas del resto encima, sino que era hasta agradable y la hacían sentir acompañada y apoyada, por lo que se esforzaría por su casa.

Al fin se sentía como en casa.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí (o al menos un poco) y que aunque no muestra nada especial ni nos da alguna pista, sirva para entender que en ese entonces, Pomona tenía solo 11 años y era una niña que estaba dejando su casa para ir a un internado con mucha gente nueva y desconocida.  
_

 _Besos, Ceci._


	2. Una amiga en quien confiar

_**Disclaimer:** personajes de J.K Rowling. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos.  
_

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2017" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:** 155._

 _ **Personaje:** Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall.  
_

* * *

 _ **Una amiga en quien confiar**_

—¿Dónde vas, Mona? —Pomona voltea al escuchar la voz de su amiga, y esboza una sonrisa divertida en cuanto la ve. Minerva tiene un libro bajo el brazo, la espalda recta como una tabla y el ceño fruncido.

—Iré a ayudar al profesor Beery con las mandrágoras, Minnie —respondió. La mayor puso cara de asco al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre realmente lo odiaba.

—Está bien, sólo recuerda que nos veremos en la biblioteca a las cinco, antes de la cena. Debes repasar en transformación y se supone que voy a ayudarte. —Pomona asintió, sabiendo lo quisquillosa que era su amiga, y tutora, en lo referente a estudiar.

Se habían conocido porque Sprout era pésima en transformaciones, así que su profesor, Dumbledore, había decidido que Minerva podía ayudarla. Y resultó que no sólo había sido una buena idea para sus calificaciones, sino que también les había proporcionado a ambas una amiga en quien confiar.

* * *

 _Y aquí termina mi participación en el minijuego de este mes. Seguramente podría haber escrito cualquier cosa mejor, pero son casi las 2am y este es uno de esos momentos tranquilos en los que me siento y puedo escribir sin ruidos, gritos, otras cosas que atender y todo lo que sucede adentro de una casa. Y el sueño me gana, la verdad._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, creo que escribir sobre las relaciones entre los profesores de Hogwarts tiene mucho potencial, sobre todo porque no se sabe con exactitud si coincidieron o no en el colegio._

 _En el caso de Minerva y Pomona, por un lado dice que presumiblemente pudieron haberse llevado dos años en el colegio, y por otro se dice que no se sabe con certeza si Pomona nació en 1931 o 1941, en cuyo caso se llevaría cuatro años con Minerva (que nació en 1935) o directamente se lleva diez años y no habrían coincidido en su educación para nada... Así que elegí creer que Mona nació en algún año de la década del 30, y que coincidió con Minerva, pero que igual ésta era mayor._

 _Y ahora me voy, que ya la hice muy larga._

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
